


Мой мир наполнен радостью, весельем и тобой

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Baking, Christmas, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hanukkah, Jewish Stiles Stilinski, Kidfic, M/M, Single Parent Derek Hale, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Мистер Стилински и его сын отлично вам подходят, так что придется некоторое время жить под одной крышей. — агент Марковски ухмыляется. — Поздравляю, Дерек! Ты женат!»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой мир наполнен радостью, весельем и тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My World Is Filled With Cheer And You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856446) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



Дерек бросает прощальный взгляд на поместье, которое многие поколения его семьи называли домом. Он всё еще не может поверить, что все настолько серьезно и им придется расстаться друг с другом, да еще накануне Рождества.

— Вы будете в безопасности, — обещает агент Марковски, поправляя наушник, - не переживайте, вы постоянно будете на связи. Современные технологии просто удивительны. Мы организуем закрытый видеочат, где вы сможете общаться друг с другом.

— По крайней мере, вы могли бы поселить нас в одном городе, — хмуро отвечает Дерек.

Агент ФБР качает головой.

— Это слишком опасно. Известно, что оборотни из одной стаи стараются держаться вместе, поэтому большие семьи первыми попадут под подозрение, и если кто-то опознает хотя бы одного из вас...

— Да, я понимаю, — отвечает Дерек.

— Это надолго? — спрашивает Зои, которая держится за руку Дерека, глядя на Марковски снизу вверх. 

— Очень скоро мы поймаем всех плохих парней, малышка, — говорит Марковски, опускаясь на одно колено. Его голос становится приторно-сладким, и Дерек с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. 

— Они включили вашу семью в список тех, кому хотят причинить вред, поэтому мы дали вам другие имена, и...

— Я знаю, — отвечает Зои, нахмурившись. Ее глаза вспыхивают желтым — всего на несколько секунд, и Дерек чувствует гордость за свою дочь. Ей всего пять, а она уже неплохо себя контролирует. При других обстоятельствах Дерек отругал бы ее, но в данном случае он готов признать, что у ребенка есть серьезный повод расстроиться. — Я имею в виду, сколько времени нам придется притворяться людьми?

— Возможно, месяца два-три, — отвечает Марковски, провожая Дерека и Зои к грузовичку с их вещами. - Представь, что это такая игра. Тебе повезло, в семье, которая будет жить вместе с вами, есть мальчик твоего возраста! Вы сможете стать друзьями.

Дерек усаживает Зои в детское кресло и пристегивает ремень. Затем закрывает дверь и поворачивается к Марковски.

— Что там насчет другой семьи? Ты не говорил об этом.

— Все было решено в последнюю минуту. Одинокий мужчина с ребенком привлечет ненужное внимание, особенно в маленьком городке. К тому же, у Департамента не настолько большой бюджет, чтобы расселить по отдельности всех людей и оборотней из списка. Мистер Стилински и его сын отлично вам подходят, так что придется некоторое время пожить под одной крышей, — агент Марковски ухмыляется. 

— Поздравляю, Дерек! Ты женат!

***  
Дерек вне себя от злости. Он изо всех сил сжимает руль, пока они едут на грузовичке в их новый дом, адрес которого Дерек получил от агента Марковски. 

Зои тихонько напевает, сидя на пассажирском сиденьи, ничуть не огорченная новостью. Она с энтузиазмом рассуждает о том, как выглядит тот другой ребенок, захочет ли он играть с ней в ниндзя и станут ли они жить в одной комнате, или у нее будет своя собственная. 

Дерек не знает, что ей ответить, поэтому отделывается невнятным хмыканьем. Звонит его сотовый, и на экране появляется лицо Лоры. 

— Тетушка Лора! — Визжит Зои, хватая телефон. 

Дерек принимает звонок, включает громкую связь и вручает ей телефон.

— Алло?

— Привет, братишка. Виктор, я и дети уже в нашем новом доме. Мы распаковываемся.

— Мы с Зои только что уехали из поместья, — отвечает Дерек.

— Эй, все будет отлично, — говорит Лора, уловив мрачные нотки в его голосе.

— Ты знала, что нам придется делить дом с еще одним парнем и его ребенком? — спрашивает Дерек. 

— Нет, но мне только что написала Кора — она будет жить с очень милой парой, изображая их дочь. Он оборотень, она человек. Тоже из списка.

— Я буду рад, когда все это наконец закончится, — говорит Дерек. 

Он гордится своей мамой, и та подробно обсуждала с ними, с чем придется столкнуться их семье после «Откровения», поскольку они будут в числе первых. Лора и ее муж считали, что это отличная идея — дать людям возможность привыкнуть к мысли, что оборотни долгое время живут среди людей. То, что его мать, известный сенатор, встала во главе этого движения, должно было доказать, что оборотни умные и способные люди и их не нужно бояться.

Спустя месяц начались нападения, и все публично заявившие о себе оборотни оказались в опасности, под прицелом группы вооруженных фанатиков. После зверского убийства конгрессмена и его семьи, ФБР решило поместить под защиту всех, кому грозила опасность.

Зои не знает об этих происшествиях. Она считает всё происходящее чем-то вроде грандиозного приключения или игры в шпионов. 

— К расследованию привлекли лучших агентов, думаю, они справятся с делом за несколько месяцев, — говорит Лора. 

— Тетушка Лора! Ты знала, что у меня будет братик и еще один папа? — спрашивает Зои.

— Да что ты! — восклицает Лора, которую явно забавляет эта ситуация.

— Они не настоящие, — говорит Дерек, качая головой. 

— Но Мистер Агент сказал, что вы женаты, — настаивает Зои.

— Понарошку. 

— Но мы же все равно можем устроить свадьбу? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Зои.

Лора хихикает в трубку.

— Ладно, надо идти распаковываться. Удачи тебе с новым муженьком.

— Никакой он мне не муж, — отвечает Дерек сквозь зубы.

***  
Стоящий в конце улицы дом, к которому подъезжает Дерек, выглядит довольно невзрачно. 

На лужайке возле дома он видит мальчика возраста Зои, играющего возле картонных коробок, и мужчину, который что-то рисует на одной из них. Мальчик визжит от восторга и роняет коробку на землю, мужчина наклоняется, чтобы поднять ее. Дерек не может не признать, что у него симпатичная задница.

Выйдя из машины, он обходит ее и помогает вылезти Зои.

Мужчина — Стилински — идет прямо к ним с широкой улыбкой на лице. 

— Луна моей жизни! — театрально объявляет он. 

Дерек собирается произнести резкую отповедь, но проглатывает ее, заметив престарелую леди, наблюдающую за ними с соседнего крыльца из кресла-качалки, качаясь взад и вперед.

— Мое солнце и звезды... — произносит Дерек и неловко отвечает на объятие. — Отлично. Теперь они буду ждать, что мы все время будем так обращаться друг к другу, — тихо говорит он. 

— Кстати, я Стайлз, — мягко говорит мужчина. — Предлагаю продолжить знакомство внутри, мисс Луонг может показаться странным, что мы ведем себя так, будто впервые увидели друг друга на этой лужайке. Я сказал ей, что ты привезешь остатки мебели и вещей. — Он улыбается Зои, которая свернулась калачиком на руках у Дерека, уткнувшись лицом в его шею. Она застенчиво смотрит на Стайлза и робко машет ему. — Привет, малышка, — говорит Стайлз. — Хочешь посмотреть наш новый дом? 

Зои кивает, и они следуют за Стайлзом внутрь. 

В светлой и просторной гостиной обнаруживается куча пустых коробок, сваленных в углу, полусобранные книжные полки и ящик с книгами.

— Так, добро пожаловать в нашу скромную обитель, я — Стайлз, твое солнце и звезды, как ты уже догадался, наверное, — произносит тот, активно жестикулируя руками. От него пахнет неуверенностью и волнением, и чем-то еще, что Дерек пока не может распознать. — А это Тео. 

Мальчик подходит к Дереку и хитро улыбается.

— Привет. Ты и мой папа поженитесь?

Стайлз краснеет.

— Тео, я же объяснял тебе...

— На свадьбе должны быть леденцы, — внезапно объявляет Зои.

— Мне нравится зеленое яблоко с карамелью, — говорит Тео, а затем начинает перечислять различные ароматы и вкусы, в то время как Зои согласно кивает. 

— Моя дочь, Зои, — говорит Дерек. — Ей пять. А твоему?

— Четыре.

— Пап! У нас есть конфеты?! — Спрашивает Тео, дергая Стайлза за штанину. 

— Отлично, теперь они не могут думать ни о чем, кроме конфет, — говорит Стайлз, взмахивая руками.  
Дерек может только посочувствовать — когда Зои переест сладкого, с ней очень трудно сладить. На данный момент она обожает леденцы, но кто знает, на чем ее заклинит в следующий раз. Похоже, они с Тео отлично поладят, у них уже нашлось кое-что общее вроде любимых конфет. 

— Леденцы! — хором произносят они, а потом поворачиваются к Дереку и Стайлзу с совершенно одинаковыми умоляющими выражениями на лицах.

О, нет. Дереку хотелось бы надеяться, что он способен не пойти на поводу у дочери, когда она пытается добиться своего при помощи хорошенького личика и широко распахнутых глаз. Но теперь их двое, и это усиливает эффект.

— Мы можем купить немного, когда пойдем за продуктами, — строго говорит Стайлз. — Если вы двое будете себя хорошо вести и поможете распаковать вещи. 

Ребятишки визжат от восторга, потом Тео предлагает Зои показать ей спальни, и они убегают, болтая и хихикая. 

— Что, серьезно?

Голос Стайлза вырывает Дерека из его мыслей. Он наблюдал за Зои и Тео, вспоминая, сколько раз она рассказывала о своих друзьях, у которых есть братья и сестры, с которыми они могут играть, и о том, что из-за переселения все ее маленькие кузены уехали из усадьбы. Ему было приятно видеть дочь в компании ребенка ее возраста. 

— Ты действительно собираешься сделать из меня злого полицейского? — Стайлз скрещивает руки на груди. — Я имею в виду, ты должен полностью меня поддерживать, когда мы устанавливаем правила для наших детей. 

Ох. История с конфетами. Дерек и не подумал, что ему стоит сказать что-то, после того как Стайлз озвучил свое решение, которое казалось вполне разумным. Дерек практически уверен, что его они загнали бы в угол и вытребовали какое-нибудь развлечение или еще что-нибудь, а Стайлз повел себя более правильно. Тем не менее, он должен четко обозначить свою позицию. Ему не нравится эта ситуация, и он злится. Это очень кстати.

— Слушай, Стайлз, — произносит Дерек, спотыкаясь на странном имени. Он старается быть жестким, чтобы его слова звучали убедительно. — Нет никаких «наших детей». Есть моя дочь и твой сын. Мы не семья, чтобы там не написало ФБР в своих бумагах. Нам просто придется пожить рядом некоторое время. Когда все это закончится, Зои и я вернемся обратно в свою жизнь, а вы в свою.

Стайлз с решительным видом смотрит на него.

— Да, конечно. Но мы не знаем, как долго это продлится, так почему бы не извлечь пользу из ситуации? Я имею в виду, мы могли бы попытаться поладить друг с другом.

— Это последнее, что нам сейчас нужно, — резко отвечает Дерек. Он знает, как легко его дочь привязывается к людям. Это одна из причин, по которой он ни с кем не встречается — он не хочет, чтобы Зои привыкла к кому-то, а потом переживала, если по какой-то причине отношения не сложатся и им придется расстаться.

Зои выплакала все глаза, когда Кора рассталась со своим парнем и сказала ей, что «Дядя Патрик» больше не придет.

Стайлз заливается краской.

— Эй, пусть я и не охрененно крутой оборотень вроде тебя, но и не так уж плох, и я уверен, что многие парни были бы счастливы встречаться со мной, не говоря уже о том, чтобы притвориться моим мужем, ради...

Дерек моргает в удивлении.

— Ээ, я имею в виду, ради моего ребенка, — сам себя поправляет Стайлз, но теперь, когда он навел Дерека на эту мысль, ее трудно выкинуть из головы. Стайлз, привлекательный и ясноглазый, как раз тот тип мужчины, с которым Дерек, наверное, не прочь был бы пофлиртовать. Если бы он был из тех, кто флиртует с заинтересовавшими его людьми. То как он обращается со своим сыном — как любящий, но строгий и разумный родитель, — вызывает уважение. Даже вызывающий тон, которым Стайлз разговаривает с ним, не вызывает у Дерека раздражения. Он легко может представить, как Стайлз поддразнивает его, прежде чем провокационно ухмыльнуться и втянуть в поцелуй.

Дерек откашливается и качает головой. Ему не стоит даже думать о подобных вещах.

— Конечно, ты прав, — говорит Стайлз, глядя себе под ноги. — Что ж, можешь не обращать на нас внимания. Как ты и сказал, мы просто живем под одной крышей. Ни забот, ни привязанностей. Отличная идея.

***  
Это _не_ отличная идея.

Зои очень быстро привязывается к Тео и настаивает на том, чтобы делить с ним комнату. Она заставляет Дерека установить ее двухъярусную кровать в одной из спален и освобождает верхний ярус, где обычно обитают ее мягкие игрушки, для Тео. Это нарушает план Дерека поселиться вместе с Зои в одной из двух имеющихся в доме спален, оставив другую Стайлзу и Тео. Большую кровать с балдахином, принадлежащую Дереку, приходится установить во второй спальне, и, поскольку они не сообразили сначала повесить шторы, за этим процессом наблюдают все соседи.

Стайлз уверяет его, что они достаточно взрослые люди, чтобы спать на одной кровати и не видеть в этом ничего странного. Но в первый же вечер он выходит из ванной в вылинявшей футболке и боксерах, и выглядит при этом настолько милым, что Дерек всерьез сомневается в том, что сможет сдержаться и не обнять его, стоит только задремать и ослабить контроль.

Поэтому Дерек спит на диване. 

Зои и Тео держатся за руки и называют друг друга братом и сестрой, и у Дерека сжимается сердце, когда он видит их играющими вместе, зная, что конец этой истории будет очень печальным.

И дело не только в Тео.

Когда Дерек впервые готовит свои фирменные блины в форме динозавров, которые так любит Зои, она в восторге хлопает в ладоши, показывая на широко распахнувшего глаза Тео. Стайлз начинает напевать песенку из Парка Юрского периода, хватает блин и делает вид, что нападает на нее, изображая рычание, а Зои смеется и говорит:

— Нет, папочка, велоцирапторы не издают такие звуки.

Дерек замирает, но Стайлз как будто ничего не замечает, и, пока Дерек переворачивает очередной блин в форме стегозавра, издает множество неподходящих звуков — уханье, мяуканье, оханье, — заставляя Зои и Тео смеяться еще сильнее.

И это спустя всего лишь неделю.

Однажды утром, перед тем как отправиться в офис, Стайлз отводит Дерека в сторону. Он работает литературным агентом в крупном издательском доме, так что переезд не отразился на его карьере, он просто перешёл в другое отделение, находящееся поблизости. 

— На прошлой неделе я встретил в супермаркете миссис Огсворс, что живет вниз по дороге, — говорит Стайлз. — она сказала, что ее дочь семейный консультант.

— И что?

Стайлз неуверенно переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Похоже, шторы в нашей спальне недостаточно плотные, и всем любителям вечерних пробежек прекрасно видно, как ты устраиваешься спать на диване.

— О. — Дерек сжимает зубы. — Мы не должны привлекать к себе внимание. А это непременно произойдет, если соседи станут на все лады обсуждать наши семейные проблемы, так?

Дерек размышляет об этом весь день, так и не сумев сосредоточиться на своей новой книге. Это продолжение его романа «В огне», который стал бестселлером, и Дерек не уверен в том, что сумеет повторить этот успех.

Он не представляет себе, как сложится дальнейшая жизнь его главного героя, шпиона, который в первой книге совершает ужасную ошибку и пытается исправить ее последствия. Развязка романа была неоднозначной, и продолжение вызывало интерес у многих издательств, а также у читателей, которые продолжали строить предположения о том, чем может закончиться эта история. 

Дерек рад, что выпустил роман под псевдонимом, иначе его замучили бы вопросами о скрытой символике в романе и о том, сможет ли Билли Фракс обрести душевный покой.

Он перечитывает написанные им пятьсот слов о том, как Билли смотрит на снегопад и с горечью вспоминает тех, кто предал его, и Дереку самому становится грустно.

Он не представляет себе, что дальше делать с Билли. Новое приключение? Нет, Билли покончил с шпионажем. Дерек не планировал писать продолжение, но роман был настолько популярен, что редактор уговорил его попробовать. 

Он вздыхает и смотрит в окно. Земля покрыта слоем мягкого снега, пока еще недостаточным, чтобы сделать снеговика, о чем Зои постоянно напоминает ему. Он закрывает глаза и слушает доносящиеся из гостиной голоса — Тео и Зои играют в «Пол это лава», и размышляет о том, сумеет ли разделить постель со Стайлзом и при этом не опозориться. 

Дерек открывает чистый лист. Так, а что если Билли встретит мать-одиночку с очаровательным сыном и начнет подумывать о том, чтобы остепениться, и вдруг...

Похрустев костяшками пальцев, он начинает писать. 

***  
— Я ДОМАААА!

Дерек устало моргает, сгорбившись над ноутбуком за обеденным столом. Стайлз смеясь, стоит в дверях, Зои и Тео повисли на нем с двух сторон.

— Пойдемте есть пиццу! — требует Зои.

— Я думал, твой папа приготовил ужин. — говорит Стайлз.

Дерек сворачивает документ, быстро сохранив его. Он написал три тысячи слов.  
— Прости, я забыл, — смущенно говорит он.

— Папа был в зоне, — заговорщицки шепчет Зои. — Он говорит, чтобы его никогда не беспокоили, когда он делает писательское лицо. — Она искривляет свое личико в выражении предельной концентрации, что вызывает у Стайлза смех. Дерек хмурится. Он уверен, что никогда не выглядит настолько странным, когда пишет. 

— О, дорогой, ты работал над своим романом? — заинтересованно спрашивает Стайлз. — Ты знаешь, я редактор, если ты когда-нибудь захочешь, чтобы я взглянул на него...

Дерек поспешно захлопывает ноутбук.

— У меня есть свой редактор, спасибо.

— Ладно, ладно, — говорит Стайлз. — Пицца — это отличная идея. Мы можем отпраздновать. Я только что узнал, что мой любимый автор пишет продолжение своего романа, и поскольку я участвую в проекте, то прочту его одним из первых! — Стайлз радостно потирает руки. 

— Кто именно? — спрашивает Дерек. Он знает, что Стайлз работает в одном из крупных издательских домов, и вероятно Дерек знает этого писателя.

Стайлз возится с пуховиком, засовывая в него Тео.

— Извини, но мне, нечего сказать. Технически, я знаю авторов только по их работам, к тому же теперь почти все пишут под псевдонимами. Мне придется дать подписку о неразглашении, потому что это будет очень крутой проект. Не могу рассказать тебе все подробности, но я просто в полном восторге! — он расплывается в улыбке, и Дерек невольно улыбается в ответ, заражаясь его настроением. Ему тоже есть что отпраздновать, он неплохо продвинулся в работе над текстом, особенно учитывая, что за последние несколько месяцев не написал ни строчки.

Зои тащит его за рукав.

— Пицца, папа.

***  
Пиццерия — популярное место у горожан, судя по тому, как она заполнена людьми. Дерек замечает семью Оггсворсов, которые кивают ему и Стайлзу, пока они торопливо заводят детей внутрь. 

Они занимают кабинку, и ребятишки немедленно вскакивают, чтобы умчаться в игровую зону. Дерек послушно вручает им все четвертаки, которые у него есть, и они убегают, оставив его в кабинке наедине со Стайлзом. 

Стайлз внезапно хватает его за руку, понизив голос до низкого шепота.

— Извини, тебе придется мне подыграть.

— Все нормально, — говорит Дерек, обхватывая своими пальцами пальцы Стайлза. Это оказывается приятно, Стайлз тепло улыбается ему, и Дерек на мгновение забывает, что на самом деле происходит. Даже учитывая орущую толпу детей, незамысловатое меню и аляповатый дизайн заведения, это, пожалуй, лучшее из свиданий, на которых Дерек когда-либо бывал. Зои счастлива, и Дерек... ему тоже хорошо. 

— Оооо, вы двое такие милые, — произносит официантка, поправляя колпак. — Вы не против, если я сделаю фото для нашего стенда? Я уже сняла ваших ребятишек, пока они играли в ладушки. Нужно добавить к ним счастливых родителей! Я собиралась позвать их, но они увлечены игрой и выглядят очень довольными.

— Ээ, Кимми, — отвечает Дерек, прочитав ее бейджик, — могу я увидеть фото?

Кимми послушно показывает ему камеру, и Дерек выдыхает с облегчением. У Зои закрыты глаза, она высовывает язык и обнимает Тео за плечи. 

— Моя мама живет рядом с вами, парни, — говорит Кимми, улыбаясь. — Она та еще сплетница, но приятно видеть, что вы помирились. Фото? 

Стайлз, кажется, сразу понимает опасения Дерека, и говорит:

— Закрой глаза, детка, — и влажно целует его в щеку. 

Дерек видит вспышку сквозь сомкнутые веки, и Кимми говорит:

— Прелесть! Спасибо!

Приняв заказ на пиццу, она убегает. 

Дерек все еще чувствует прикосновение губ Стайлза к своей щеке.

***  
— Нам не обязательно это делать, можно просто купить более плотные шторы, — предлагает Стайлз.

Дерек сплевывает зубную пасту и прополаскивает рот.

— Все нормально.

— Я мог бы спать на диване.

— Он довольно бугристый и неудобный. Я исцеляюсь, как оборотень, а ты нет. — Дерек плескает себя в лицо холодной водой.

Стайлз устраивается на своей половине, свернувшись калачиком, и Дерек поражен, когда поворачивается и видит Стайлза, который ждет его в кровати, на которой Дерек спит уже два года.

Стайлз хлопает по свободному месту рядом с собой, и Дерек забирается под одеяло. Он закрывает глаза и прислушивается к тихим звукам, с которыми соседи вокруг них готовятся ко сну. Судя по тихому ровному дыханию, Зои и Тео уже спят, Дерек улавливает негромкое похрапывание Мистер и Миссис Луонг, а пара в доме на другой стороне улицы...

Что ж, неплохо. 

Дерек фыркает, поерзав и устроившись поудобнее на своей половине кровати.

— По средам Джо и Эйлин особенно полны энтузиазма, — замечает Стайлз со своей стороны. 

— Постой, ты слышишь это? 

— Да, у нас довольно тихий район и дома не так уж далеко друг от друга. Они делают это несколько раз в неделю.

Дерек замирает, потрясенный своей догадкой.

— Стайлз. Соседи сплетничают о нас не потому что кто-то увидел, как я сплю на кушетке. Это потому, что они не слышат нас...

У Стайлза удивленно распахиваются глаза.

— Чувак, нам нужно заняться сексом. Прямо сейчас.

Дерек поворачивается и с изумлением смотрит на Стайлза. Он же не имеет в виду...

— То есть я хотел сказать — сделать вид, что у нас секс. Давай.

Дерек смотрит, как Стайлз откидывает голову назад и издает громкий стон, а затем энергично трясет кровать, заставляя ее ударяться об стену. 

— Деееее-рек, — стонет Стайлз. Дерек понятия не имел, что каждый слог в его имени может звучать настолько сексуально.

Стайлз многозначительно кивает головой, и Дерек вспоминает, зачем они всё это затеяли. Вероятно, ему тоже нужно как-то поучаствовать. Дерек чувствует, как от смущения у него начинает гореть лицо, и издает хриплый кряхтящий звук. У него так долго не было нормального секса, что теперь он даже не знает, что делать, и как это должно звучать.

— Дерек! Неужели секс со мной настолько ужасен! — обиженно шепчет Стайлз. — Нет, лучше молчи. Будем считать, что ты спустился вниз и твой рот занят.

Дерек вздрагивает, представив это, но по-прежнему не отрывает взгляд от Стайлза, который продолжает учащенно дышать и издавать хриплые стоны.

Они вместе трясут кровать, и тут Стайлз начинает выкрикивать: 

— О да, Дерек! Еще! Сильнее! О, это так хорошо!

Должно быть, выражение лица Дерека становится слишком красноречивым, потому что Стайлз пожимает плечами, и добавляет низким шепотом:

— Ну а что. Мне нравиться трахаться. Я делаю тебе комплимент. Твой вымышленный член удивителен. 

Стайлз снова ударяется об изголовье кровати:

— О, да, сделай так еще...

— Стайлз, — шипит Дерек, — дети уже спят! Если ты не заткнешься... 

Стайлз злорадно усмехается и снова открывает рот, наверняка для того, чтобы издать очередной стон, и Дереку ничего не остается, как заткнуть его единственно возможным способом. Это кажется ему вполне естественным — после нескольких недель, во время которых Стайлз постепенно проникал в жизнь Дерека, в конце концов оказавшись в его постели, — поцеловать его здесь и сейчас.

Стайлз явно удивлен, но с довольным стоном отвечает на поцелуй, обнимая Дерека за шею и втягивая в рот его нижнюю губу. Дерек яростно целует его, выплескивая все то разочарование, что накопилось в нем, и забывая обо всем в пылу поцелуя. Ему требуется минута, чтобы опомнится, и они со Стайлзом отшатываются друг от друга. 

Стайлз смотрит на него, его грудь вздымается, щеки пылают. От него исходит густой запах возбуждения и растерянности, и у Дерека сжимается в животе. Стайлз ответил на его поцелуй, значит, он тоже хочет этого, так?

Но он напоминает себе о том, что это все не по-настоящему, и никогда не могло бы быть настоящим. Стайлз, вероятно, немного заигрался, а если он и считает Дерека привлекательным, это не значит, что...

— Прости, — мягко говорит Дерек. — Сам не знаю, что не меня нашло. Я не хотел.

— Конечно же, ты не хотел, — отвечает Стайлз, словно торопясь это сказать. — Все в порядке. А теперь, вероятно, мы должны лечь спать, предполагается, что твой вымышленный член только что заставил меня кончить так, что мне вышибло мозги. — Он отворачивается и натягивает на плечи одеяло. 

Некоторое время Дерек смотрит на очертания его тела под одеялом, пока Стайлз делает вид, что спит, потом падает на спину и закрывает глаза, надеясь уснуть. 

***  
Они ничего не говорят про поцелуй в течение нескольких следующих дней, а Рождество все ближе и ближе. Зои все сильнее беспокоится и переживает из-за этого, поскольку Стайлз почти сразу после переезда объяснил ей, что они с Тео не отмечают этот праздник. 

Зои обожает это время года, когда в доме Хейлов витает аромат свежей выпечки и в холле устанавливается огромная трехметровая ель, не говоря уже о часах, проведенных всей семьей за украшением дома и приготовлением праздничного угощения. У Хейлов много семейных традиций, которые заставляют Дерека еще больше скучать по родному дому. Он знает, что Кора обожает пару, с которой живет, и наверняка пекла что-нибудь вместе с ними. С ней все в порядке, как и с Лорой, и их родителями, и с несколькими кузенами, с которыми он поговорил накануне. Похоже, все неплохо обустроились и счастливы встретить Рождество на новом месте и в безопасности. 

Зои печально смотрит из окна на Рождественские огни и украшения на лужайке Луонгов. 

— Эй, выше нос! — говорит Дерек, слегка толкая ее.

— Пап, я знаю, что папочка Стайлз и Тео не празднуют Рождество, но я очень хочу подарить им подарки. И испечь с ними печеньки, и украшать дом, — хнычет Зои. 

Дерек вздыхает и обнимает ее, притягивая к себе. Он ничего не говорит по поводу того, что Зои называет Стайлза папой. После случая с блинами это происходит постоянно, и как бы Дереку ни было больно, он не может лишить ее этого, хотя и понимает, что рано или поздно им придется попрощаться друг с другом. 

— Почему бы тебе не спросить, может, они не против? — он смутно помнит бывшего бойфренда-еврея Коры, c которым она обменивалась подарками на Рождество. — Подарки ведь не только для праздников, ты же знаешь? Я все время дарю тебе подарки, даже если это не твой День Рождения, Рождество или еще что-то. Просто потому, что я люблю тебя.

Зои довольно хихикает и сворачивается на груди у Дерека, и они вместе смотрят, как за окном медленно падает снег. 

Когда Стайлз приходит домой из продуктового магазина, с подпрыгивающим у него на руках Тео, Зои робко приближается к ним.

— Папочка, можно я сделаю вам с Тео подарки на праздники? Папа сказал, что это не обязательно должно быть из-за Рождества, а просто потому, что я люблю вас. 

— О, Зои, я тоже люблю тебя, — говорит Стайлз, искренне и непосредственно. Опускает Тео вниз, поднимает ее и слегка подбрасывает в воздух, заставляя рассмеяться. Он тепло обнимает ее, и сидящий на подоконнике Дерек не может отвести от них взгляд. 

Стайлз не солгал, когда сказал, что тоже любит Зои. 

— Люблю Зои, — объявляет Тео, и тянет к ним свои цепкие ручонки. — Я сделал тебе подарок на Хануку. 

Зои смотрит на него с любопытством, и Стайлз поясняет:

— Мы с Тео тоже делаем подарки, как часть нашего празднования Хануки. Вы с папой можете присоединиться к нам, если хотите.

Стайлз завладевает вниманием Зои и начинает объяснять ей про праздник, и Дерек потихоньку гордится тем, как внимательно она слушает Стайлза, даже ни разу не перебив. Нуу, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Тео не упоминает об угощении. Зои начинает рассказ о Хейловской Праздничной Выпечке, что заставляет Тео изумленно распахнуть глаза, пока она описывает ему все виды печенья. В ответ он убивает ее наповал восемью днями подарков, и они вдвоем начинают прыгать вверх и вниз, заражаясь возбуждением друг от друга. 

Зои с блестящими глазами поворачивается к Дереку.

— Папочка, Тео получит восемь подарков, — говорит она умоляюще. 

— Извини за это, — шепчет Стайлз Дереку. — Мне очень, очень жаль.

— Вы действительно делаете восемь подарков? — Шепчет Дерек в ответ, наблюдая, как его легкомысленная дочь обсуждает с Тео разные сорта сладостей.

— Не, это было бы слишком. Все не так страшно, обычно в первые семь дней мы дарим маленькие подарки, а в последний — один большой. Ну, знаешь, начинаешь с чего-то вроде шоколадок, или карандашей, или маленьких игрушек. Я заворачиваю каждую по отдельности. Думаю, Тео получает больше удовольствия от предвкушения и от открывания подарка. 

Стайлз поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Тео и Зои, но их уже нет в гостиной. 

Дерек следует за Стайлзом в комнату детей, где Тео достает что-то из коробки и демонстрирует это Зои.

— Это менора, которую я сделал в прошлом году с дедушкой! — объявляет он.

В его руках неумело окрашенный в ярко-голубой цвет семисвечник.

— Вот, — говорит Тео, вручая его Зои. — Можешь зажечь его с нами сегодня вечером!

Тео возвращается к коробке, копаясь в ней, пока не выуживает еще одну менору, простую, сделанную из матовой стали.

— Папа, это тебе — говорит он.

Дерек слегка растерян, поскольку видел, как накануне Стайлз и Тео установили свои меноры в гостиной, и только когда Стайлз легонько подталкивает его, понимает, что Тео обращается к нему.

— О. Спасибо, Тео, — говорит Дерек, беря менору в руки. 

— Я заметил, что вы не стали украшать дом к Рождеству, — говорит Стайлз, когда ребятишки покидают комнату, — вероятно, вы подумали, что это покажется странным мне или Тео, но это не так. В нашей семье много лет отмечают оба праздника, потому что мой друг Скотт христианин. Мы с ним с детства обожали праздники, и нам нравилось веселиться вместе, а потом наши родители поженились. К тому времени мы были уже взрослыми, но это все равно двойная возможность...

Дерек притягивает его в объятие, закрывая глаза и вдыхая аромат теплой искренности Стайлза. Он не хочет думать, о том, чтобы это могло значить, кроме того, что Стайлз хотел сделать им приятное, но...  
Стайлз похлопывает его по спине.

— Ну что ты, не стоит, — бормочет он, освобождаясь из объятий, когда Дерек наконец отпускает его. — Я не увидел искусственной елки, когда вы распаковывались, или хотя бы украшений...

Все украшения забрали Лора и родители.

— Живая ель. Наша семья всегда ставит живую ель.

— Неужели? В городе есть елочный базар, если вы захотите ее купить, — предлагает Стайлз. 

И они отправляются выбирать дерево. 

Когда Тео находит идеальную ель, густую и пушистую, Зои скачет и кричит «ура», и ее хвостики подпрыгивают в такт, пока продавец привязывает елку к джипу Стайлза. 

— А теперь горячий шоколад, — объявляет она, подталкивая их в сторону павильона.

Дерек платит за четыре горячих шоколада, и они медленно потягивают его, до тех пор, пока Тео не объявляет, что следующий павильон — это фотобудка, и они абсолютно точно должны сделать это.  
Они втискиваются в крохотную кабинку вчетвером, Тео вскарабкивается на колени к Дереку, а Зои к Стайлзу. Дерека поражает, как легко они ладят друг с другом. Как будто члены одной стаи.

Стайлз кладет руку Дереку на плечо, притягивая ближе. Зои напоминает Дереку, что он должен закрыть глаза, и они начинают строить смешные рожицы.

Фотографии, вышедшие из аппарата, просто очаровательны. Тео в берете, который на самом деле принадлежит Зои, и Зои с закрытыми глазами, строящая рожицу, выглядящая довольной и счастливой на коленях у Стайлза. Они выглядят как семья. Настоящая семья. 

На последнем фото Стайлз, склонивший голову на плечо Дереку, смотрит не в камеру, а на Дерека, чьи глаза закрыты, а на лице играет улыбка. Дерек отрывает снимок и прячет его в бумажник, протянув оставшиеся Стайлзу. 

— Эй, я думал, их будет четыре? — спрашивает Стайлз.

— Одно не получилось, — отвечает Дерек.

— Пап, мы можем сделать гирлянды из попкорна, как тетушка Лора в прошлом году? — спрашивает Зои, толкаясь головой в бедро Дереку.

— Ооооо, как это? — спрашивает Тео, и разговор сам по себе переходит от фотографий к елочным украшениям. 

***  
Елка украшена, на каждом окне наклеена бумажная снежинка, дом наполнен теплым запахом сладостей. Они пекли все утро: Дерек сделал любимое печенье Зои, а Стайлз — суфганию*, и ребятишки так перевозбудились от всех этих сладостей, что Стайлз предложил забрать их на каток, чтобы дать Дереку возможность спокойно поработать. По правде говоря, это очень кстати, хотя Дерек не помнит, говорил ли он Стайлзу, что сроки поджимают. Должно быть, он об этом упоминал. 

Дерек делает перерыв, раздумывая, как сказать, что Билли был счастлив, чтобы эта фраза не звучала банально. Он посмеивается про себя, представляя, как разозлится редактор, когда Дерек сначала даст Билли все, о чем он мечтал, а после безжалостно отнимет. Но ничего не поделаешь, такова жизнь.

Он разглядывает лежащие под елью тщательно упакованные подарки. Большинство из них для Тео или Зои, но Дерек находит один со своим именем, засунутый вглубь. Он маленький и тяжелый, Дерек понятия не имеет, что внутри, но у него сжимается сердце. Стайлз купил ему подарок.

Дерек заканчивает еще одну главу, чувствуя, что поработал очень продуктивно. Он встает, чтобы выпить стакан воды, и улыбается при виде рисунка на холодильнике. Цветными мелками Тео изобразил из кружочков и палочек себя, Стайлза, Зои и Дерека. Зои и Дереку он нарисовал волчьи уши и клыки, все свободное пространство украсил сердечками, а на заднем плане изобразил голубой дом. Дом, в котором они сейчас живут.

Сверху рисунок неуклюже подписан «МАЯ СЕМЙА».  
_____  
*Суфгания — пончики, которые в Израиле принято есть на еврейский праздник Ханука. 

***  
Торговый центр переполнен людьми, делающими покупки в последнюю минуту. Из магазина игрушек Дерек уходит с пустыми руками — все сколько-нибудь интересное уже распродано. Он не может придумать, что могло бы понравиться Тео из того, чего у него еще нет, не сомневаясь, что новая игрушка, на которую Тео усиленно намекал в последние дни, уже лежит под елкой в одной из коробок. Может быть художественные принадлежности? Ребенок очень любит рисовать.

В книжном магазине толпа покупателей немного меньше, и Дерек пробирается внутрь, направляясь в детский отдел. Там он находит отличный набор красок и пазлы с веселыми картинками, и покупает их, довольный своими выбором.

Около стойки кассира он видит рекламный постер, который заставляет Дерека остановиться. Он смотрит на него добрую минуту, разрываясь между разочарованием и волнением. Он предложил это название своему редактору в шутку, а они объявили об этом?

_ОТТЕПЕЛЬ_

_Долгожданное продолжение романа «В огне»_

_От самого раскупаемого автора издательства NY TIMES, ДЖЕЙМСА ВЕСТА_

Дерек фыркает, заметив, что на плакате нет точной даты релиза.

— Эй, зачем это? — спрашивает он проходящего мимо работника. — Вы даже не знаете, когда выходит книга.

— Нуу, продолжения ждет целая куча народа. Вы можете подписаться на нашу рассылку, и мы направим вам уведомление, как только у нас появится дата релиза, и потом, когда мы начнем принимать предварительные заказы и прочее, — отвечает парень. — Это хорошая идея, разве вам не захочется одним из первых узнать, что книга готова?

Дерек качает головой.

— Уверен, с этим у меня не будет проблем, — говорит он. 

В витрине магазина одежды Дерек замечает манекен в мягком шоколадно-коричневом зимнем пальто, которое выглядит теплым и уютным. Он вспоминает, как Стайлз жаловался, что мерзнет в своей старой куртке, представляет его одетым в это пальто, с разрумянившимися щеками, и этого достаточно, чтобы принять решение. 

Пальто оказывается дороже, чем, вероятно, уместно, учитывая, как недолго он знает Стайлза и что они даже не... даже не встречаются. Но Дерек, тем не менее, может подарить ему что-то, что покажет, как он его ценит, правильно?

— У нас есть бесплатная подарочная упаковка, если желаете, — говорит кассир, пробивая чек.

— Конечно, спасибо, — отвечает Дерек.

— Не хотите подписать карточку?

Дерек на мгновение задумывается, прежде чем написать:

_Счастливой Хануки, Стайлз. Ты и твой сын сделали эти праздники по-настоящему особенными для меня и Зои._

Он колеблется, прежде чем добавить что-либо еще, и в конце концов, просто подписывает ее:

_Дерек._

Когда Дерек возвращается домой, он с облегчением обнаруживает, что дом по-прежнему пуст. Он находит рулон упаковочной бумаги и неуклюже заворачивает подарок для Тео и подарок для Зои, который припас месяц назад, и устраивает их под деревом, вместе с остальными. С опозданием Дерек понимает, что подарок Стайлза отличается от остальных, из-за профессиональной упаковки, идеально-аккуратной, с ярким бархатным бантом и веточки искусственной омелы сверху. 

Открывается входная дверь, и Дерек торопливо запихивает подарок Стайлза за дерево, чтобы он не выглядел таким вызывающе красивым, плюхается на диван и хватает ноутбук, делая вид, что он печатает. 

— Динг, донг, динг, донгггггг, — громко и нестройно поют ребятишки, пока Стайлз, заводит их внутрь, держа за руки и напевая громче всех.

— Дерек! Как прошел твой день? Да будет тебе известно, Зои рождена для льда. Она лихо нарезала круги вокруг меня и Тео. Зои, я думаю, тебе стоит заняться чем-нибудь вроде хоккея, когда ты немного подрастешь, — замечает Стайлз, плюхаясь рядом с Дереком на диван.

— ЭТО ДЛЯ МЕНЯ! — Кричит Тео, потрясая подарком, который Дерек только что упаковал.

— Ты давал им сладости? — спрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз виновато опускает глаза. 

— Ну да, там были гигантские леденцы, и я сказал, что они могут разделить один на двоих... У меня есть фотка, как они пытались его съесть, она уморительная. 

Зои тоже нашла свой подарок, и теперь они с Тео трясут ими, гадая вслух, что может быть внутри.

— Все в порядке, я многое успел. Спасибо, что развлек их, — говорит Дерек, закрывая ноутбук и устраивая его на кофейном столике. 

— Я с удовольствием, — тепло отвечает Стайлз. 

— Время для _Хануки на Планете Маца Бал_! — говорит Тео, запрыгивая на диван.

— Что...

— Это фильм про Хануку, немного глупый, но забавный. Там и куклы, и космос, и песни, Тео любит его. Он целый день рассказывал Зои, как это круто, — объясняет Стайлз.

— Даа! Это _круто_ , — повторяет Зои, копируя интонацию Стайлза.

Стайлз вставляет DVD в плеер, и ребятишки устраиваются на диване рядом с ними. Фильм милый и очаровательный, и Дерек обнаруживает, что не может не улыбаться, наблюдая, как Стайлз с Тео подпевают песням, а Зои требует перемотать назад некоторые эпизоды, чтобы и она могла петь вместе с ними. 

Во время второго просмотра Зои и Тео засыпают на диване, сладко посапывая. Стайлз выглядит не менее уставшим, чем они, и неудивительно, что в какой-то момент его голова склоняется Дереку на плечо. Он провел целый день на ногах, так что Дерек не может его винить. Стайлз сонно моргает, глядя на Дерека, и смущенно улыбается ему. 

Во время просмотра их руки лежали рядом, слегка соприкасаясь. Стайлз легко проводит пальцем по раскрытой ладони Дерека, словно безмолвно спрашивая разрешения, а Дерек чувствует себя настолько умиротворенным после возни с ребятишками и благодаря запаху сладостей, наполнившему дом, что переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Стайлза и сжимает их.

У Стайлза слегка приоткрывается рот, он наклоняется вперед, и Дерек думает: да, у них может получиться. Они могут быть счастливы вместе. Дерек должен предложить Стайлзу встречаться по-настоящему, хотя это немного странно, учитывая, что они живут под одной крышей и делят постель, а их дети ведут себя как брат и сестра. Но на сегодняшний день это все, что ему нужно.

Дерек наклоняется для поцелуя, Стайлз закрывает глаза, его темные ресницы отбрасывают тень на щеки, и...

Звонит телефон.

Точнее, два телефона. Мобильник Стайлза на кофейном столике взрывается жестким электронным попом, телефон Дерека вибрирует у него в кармане. 

— Эм... Я только...- Стайлз тянется к своему телефону, а после поднимается и принимает звонок. 

Дерек неохотно отвечает на свой:

— Алло?

— Мистер Хейл, это агент Марковски.Дерек вполуха слушает, как агент ФБР что-то объясняет ему, но его внимание приковано к Стайлзу, в нескольких шагах от него восклицающему:

— Серьезно? Это же круто! Ни в коем случае... ух...

— Как раз к праздникам, — бубнит Марковски в ухо Дереку. — Я уверен, вам будет приятно узнать, что мы смогли задержать всех подозреваемых в такой короткий срок.

— О. Это здорово, — глухо отвечает Дерек.

— Я понимаю, переезд — хлопотное дело, к тому же аренда домов оплачена до конца месяца, так что вам не обязательно срываться с места прямо сейчас. Я просто хотел, чтобы вы знали, что можете вернуться домой, когда захотите.

Марковски бормочет в трубку еще какое-то время, и в конце концов Дерек отключается.

Стайлз в полном восторге смотрит на Дерека.

— Тебе тоже звонил агент?

— Да.

— Разве это не здорово! Теперь мы можем вернуться домой! Я увижу Скотта, и отца, и Мелиссу, а Тео — двоюродных братьев и сестер, мы с семьей...

Стайлз говорит быстро и оживленно, пахнущий радостью от того, что скоро воссоединится со всеми, кого он любит.

И Дерек понимает, что не имеет никакого права мешать этому.

***  
С наступлением ночи Дерек дожидается, пока дыхание Стайлза становится ровным и спокойным, быстро одевается и засовывает в сумку свою одежду. Он вызывает такси, и, пока оно ждет снаружи, упаковывает вещи Зои — только необходимое, немного одежды и несколько ее игрушек. Вернуться за остальными вещами и мебелью можно будет позже. 

Дерек грузит вещи в такси, затем возвращается в комнату детей, поднимая спящую Зои и запихивая ее в пальто. 

— Папа? — бормочет Зои ему в грудь, когда они проходят через гостиную. — Куда мы идем?

— Домой, — шепчет ей Дерек.

Зои зевает.

— Мы дома, папа. Пошли спать.

— Разве ты не хочешь увидеть бабушку и дедушку, и тетушку Лору и всех остальных? — шепчет Дерек, и это вызывает у Зои улыбку. Она медленно кивает, но затем что заставляет ее личико сморщиться от беспокойства. 

— Не забудь мои подарки, — бормочет она.

Правильно. Ее подарки. Дерек забирает из-под дерева пакеты с именем Зои, и оказывается с целой охапкой подарков и сонным малышом на руках.

— Вон тот твой, — говорит Зои перед тем как закрыть глаза, и вновь засыпает в руках Дерека. 

— Я вернусь за ним, — обещает Дерек. 

Он бежит к такси, устраивает Зои на заднем сиденье вместе со всеми ее подарками, и спешит назад в дом. Он хватает подарок, и думает, что ему стоит оставить Стайлзу записку или что-то в этом роде.  
В кухне он находит лист бумаги, который не успел изрисовать своим каракулями Тео. Дерек берет оранжевый мелок и пишет: 

« _Мы возвращаемся домой, чтобы провести Рождество с семьей. Спасибо...»_

На бумаге недостаточно места для всего, что Дерек хочет сказать, да он и не уверен, что стоит, учитывая, что с их фальшивой семейной жизнью покончено. Ему не по себе от того, что он уезжает в последний день Хануки, особенно после того как они целую неделю готовились разделить праздники друг с другом.  
Дерек знает, что это было по-настоящему важно для Зои. Также как и для него. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько вовлеченным в чью-то жизнь прежде, даже когда по-настоящему с кем-то встречался.

Такси ждет, и в конце концов Дерек просто карябает на бумаге _«.... Всё было круто»_ , и пришпиливает записку магнитом к холодильнику.

Он спешит наружу. Снова начинает падать снег, мокрые хлопья оседают на волосах Дерека. Он забирается в такси, и смотрит, как маленький голубой дом становиться все меньше и меньше, и в конце концов исчезает из виду.

***

Когда Зои просыпается, то приходит в ярость.

Неважно, что они снова дома, с ее бабушкой и дедушкой, и большинством ее теть, дядь и кузенов. Не имеет значения, что там стоит потрясающая пятиметровая ель, которую Талия доставила из другого штата, безукоризненно украшенная, с горой подарков под ней. Не помогает ни обещание Лоры приготовить ее любимые блюда, ни то, что каждый из кузенов предлагает прокатить ее на спине, или уступить лучшее место за столом. 

Зои плачет в течение часа, после чего впадает в истерику, кричит и топает ногами. Затем она оборачивается, ее маленькие когти оставляют царапины на дереве, а сама она отказывается превращаться обратно или позволить себя утешить. 

— Я не—ик... не—ик... — не попрощалась! — рыдает она, и слезы струятся у нее по лицу.

— Я знаю, мне очень жаль, — говорит Дерек, протягивая к ней руки. 

Зои отталкивает его.

— Это твоя вина, — сердито говорит она. — Ты должен был жениться на нем, как я тебе и говорила. Тогда после свадьбы мы смогли бы привезти папочку и Тео жить с нами, теперь, когда все плохие парни ушли. 

— Все на так просто, Зои, — говорит Дерек.

— НЕТ, ВСЕ ПРОСТО! — кричит Зои, топая ногами. 

— Мам, — беспомощно произносит Дерек, когда Талия появляется в дверном проеме. 

— Кто этот мужчина, которого она называет «папочка»? — с любопытством спрашивает Талия. 

Дерек вздыхает. 

— Его зовут Стайлз, и он самый-самый лучший, хотя и не умеет кричать как динозавр, он смешной, и умный, и милый, и он заставлял папу улыбаться, и я не понимаю, почему мы должны были уехать из дома посреди ночи! Сегодня особенный вечер, чтобы зажигать.... зажигать...., — Зои начинает икать, большая жирная слеза скатывается с кончика ее носа, и она снова разражается рыданиями, совершенно безутешная. 

Талия подхватывает ее на руки, гладит по волосам и что-то нежно шепчет, а Дерек выходит из комнаты в полном недоумении.

— Значит, этот парень заставлял тебя улыбаться? — спрашивает Лора с кривой ухмылкой.

— Заткнись, — отвечает Дерек.

— Кажется, Зои он очень нравится, — продолжает Лора. — Я не помню, чтобы она так переживала, когда Кора порвала с Патриком. Опять же, если она зовет его «папочка», я практически уверена...

— Лора, давай не будем об этом, хорошо? — огрызается Дерек.

Несколько мгновений Лора пристально изучает его.

— Так дело не только в ней, — говорит она. — Тебе он тоже понравился. 

— Ничего бы не получилось, — с горечью отвечает Дерек. — Мы оказались вместе случайно, и он хотел поскорее вернуться к своей семье. На самом деле, нам не обязательно было разъезжаться вот так сразу. Я даже подумывал о том, чтобы остаться, или, может быть, вернуться туда после того, как проведу с вами Рождество, или познакомить его с вами... или выяснить, что бы мы делали после... оставаться на связи...

— Ох, Дерек. Кажется, ты здорово влип, — говорит Лора, вздыхая.

— Уже не важно, — отвечает Дерек.

— Что ж, сегодня Сочельник. Не хочешь открыть один из подарков? Это поднимет тебе настроение, — предлагает Лора, указывая на огромное дерево и свертки под ним. 

— Выбирай сама, мне не хочется, — говорит Дерек, заваливаясь на пол. 

— Хорошо-хорошо, я тебя поняла, — секундой позже Лора сует ему в руки пакет.

Дерек молча смотрит на него. Это подарок от Стайлза.

— Это вышло совершенно случайно, братишка, — говорит Лора, подмигивая. — Давай, я хочу посмотреть, что этот парень приготовил для тебя.

Дерек проглатывает резкую отповедь, потому что ему тоже любопытно, и разрывает упаковочную бумагу.

Это книга. 

Нет, это не просто книга. Это книга Дерека. Его первый роман, если быть точным. Он не получил такого признания как «В пламени», но во многом был гораздо более личным. Дерек написал эту книгу до «Откровения», и в то время его считали не более чем фэнтези про оборотней. Но для Дерека это была история его жизни, какой она могла быть, если бы попытку поджечь их дом не удалось предотвратить, и он лишился бы семьи в шестнадцать.

— Не подумай, не то чтобы я осуждаю твоего фальшивого муженька, но это как-то тупо, — говорит Лора. — Он подарил тебе экземпляр твоей собственной книги. 

— Лора, он не знает, что я написал это, — говорит Дерек, глядя на книгу в мягкой обложке у него в руках. Она выглядит изрядно потрепанной, с заломами на корешке, загнутыми уголками и пятном от кофе, которое Дерек замечает, пролистывая страницы.

— Ну, я не знала этого! Я думала, вы с «папочкой» открыли друг другу все свои секреты! — Дерек смотрит на нее, и Лора фыркает: — Отлично, я замолкаю. Пойду посмотрю, что там делает твой детеныш, не возражаешь?

Дерек отмахивается от нее и открывает книгу. На титульном листе рукой Стайлза написано:

_Привет, Дерек! Это моя любимая книга. Мы мало говорили о твоем творчестве, как я понимаю, для тебя это очень личное, но ты во многом напоминаешь мне главного героя этой книги. Он старается быть жестким и сильным, но в глубине души очень добрый и чувствительный, и на протяжении романа с ним много чего случается (однако, не буду спойлерить, это замечательная книга!), и он никогда не сдается._

_Существует не так много экземпляров этого романа, я думаю, автору нравится делать вид, что он никогда этого не писал, потому что его вторая книга гораздо, гораздо популярнее. Тем не менее, эта мне нравится больше. Она более честная._

_Я понимаю, что мы не так давно знаем друг друга, и вся эта «как-бы семейная жизнь» была очень странной, но мне очень понравилось жить с тобой. Тео обожает тебя и Зои, и все было действительно здорово. Я помню, как после поцелуя ты сказал мне, что не хотел этого и просто увлекся, и я принял это, правда, принял. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: если ты когда-нибудь захочешь сделать еще одну попытку, я не против. Я имею в виду, мы могли бы встречаться, но вроде как уже женаты. Может, попробуем в следующем году?_

_Удачи тебе с твоим следующим романом. Уверен, он будет замечательным._

_Надеюсь, что твой,  
Стайлз._

Дерек делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь погасить внезапный спазм в животе.

— Лора, я воспользуюсь твоим Камаро! — кричит Дерек. — Присмотри за Зои!

Он ведет машину так быстро, как может, едва соблюдая скоростной режим. Дороги пусты, и он возвращается к маленькому голубому домику меньше чем за час.

Дерек спешит к двери, нервно сжимая ключ в непослушных пальцах. Наконец, он открывает дверь, дважды уронив перед этим ключ.

— Эй, есть тут кто? Стайлз? Тео? — кричит Дерек.

Гостиная пуста. Меноры исчезли, под елью тоже пусто. Дерек сразу же понимает, что в доме никого нет — он не слышит сердцебиения, но все равно должен проверить.

В спальнях тоже никого нет. Такое впечатление, что Стайлз собрался так же, как Дерек: немного одежды и игрушки, остальное потом.

Дерек спешит в кухню и видит на полу клочки бумаги.

Это порванная на кусочки записка Дерека.

***

Рождество в доме Хейлов проходит как обычно, шумно и бестолково, Дерек абсолютно не в настроении.  
Зои кажется немного повеселевшей после того, как он разрешил ей в течение часа поиграть на своем телефоне. Дерек не пытается сделать вид, что он выше взяточничества с помощью ярких вспышек и видео игр, абсолютно нет. 

Поэтому сейчас она отсиживается на подоконнике, тыкая в экран и время от времени хихикая.

Звонят в дверь.

— Дерек, открой! Мама пригласила кого-то для последней консультации по поводу ее нового законопроекта, а я вся в пюре! — кричит Лора из кухни.

Дерек закатывает глаза. Кто бы сомневался, что его мать будет работать и в праздники. Он открывает дверь и обнаруживает молодого человека, одетого в шикарный костюм.

— Привет, — говорит он, протягивая Дереку руку. — Скотт Маккол, прибыл для встречи с сенатором Талией Хейл.

— О, привет, — отвечает Дерек. Он удивлен, что голос Скотта кажется ему знакомым, но это имя ему хорошо известно. — Очень приятно познакомиться. Я восхищен тем, что ты делаешь для защиты прав оборотней. Твоя статья для Нью-Йоркера просто невероятная. И акции протеста, и все остальное. Я был в Чикаго в мае, это было впечатляюще. 

Скотт сияет от удовольствия. Он гораздо моложе, чем Дерек ожидал, учитывая, насколько он влиятелен как политик, и это весьма впечатляюще.

— Спасибо. Хорошо, что ФБР сумело разобраться со всем этим, и все мы смогли вернуться домой на Рождество, правда?

— Да, это замечательно, — говорит Дерек. Горечь, звучащая в его голосе, кажется, застает Скотта врасплох. — Извини, дело не в том, что я не рад вернуться домой к семье, я просто... по-настоящему привязался к людям, с которыми жил, и все испортил перед тем как уехать.

Скотт похлопывает его по плечу.

— Не переживай, чтобы там ни было, я уверен, они все поймут.

— Спасибо, — искренне отвечает Дерек. — Моя мама в кабинете. Мы с удовольствием пригласим тебя остаться на ужин, но я уверен, что у тебя есть планы. 

— Я очень ценю приглашение, но моя жена и дети устраивают шумную вечеринку, ну ты понимаешь. Может быть в другой раз, эээ... Как, ты сказал, тебя зовут?

— Я Дерек, — отвечает Дерек, указывая жестом на кабинет.

— О. — Скотт бросает на него странный взгляд. — Э, вот что, я могу задержаться ненадолго после встречи, и хотел бы спросить тебя о... о Чикаго! Знаешь, мне было бы интересно поподробнее узнать твое мнение... по поводу моей речи.

— Конечно, — отвечает Дерек. 

Скотт идет по коридору в кабинет, но зачем-то снова оборачивается, чтобы бросить взгляд на Дерека, который в замешательстве машет ему рукой.

Скотт машет в ответ и исчезает в комнате.

Дерек качает головой, рассудив, что разберется в чем дело, после того, как Скотт поговорит с ним о Чикаго или о чем-то еще. Он возвращается к подоконнику и устраивается рядом с Зои. 

— Время вышло, — говорит он, забирая у нее телефон.  
— Ладно, — неохотно отвечает Зои.

Дерек закрывает игру, возвращаясь на страницу с заставкой. У него два новых СМС.

_Стайлз > я в пути_

_Стайлз > я все еще зол на тебя, но надеюсь, что с тобой все будет в порядке_

Дерек растерянно смотрит на экран. Потом на Зои, которая очень пристально изучает собственные ноги.

— Зои? Что ты?..

Он пролистывает сообщения вверх, чтобы увидеть все остальное.

_ПОООМММООООГГГГты в порядке?_

_3391ЧЕРРИ ЛАЙН_

— Зои, ты написала Стайлзу! — с возмущением говорит Дерек.

— Прости меня, просто я очень хотела, чтобы он был здесь! Он обещал, что проведет Рождество с нами! Сейчас Рождество, а его нет, — хнычет Зои. 

— Ты не должна, — начинает Дерек. «Ты не должна отправлять сообщения с чужого телефона без разрешения», вот что он должен сказать. Но обнаруживает, что ему перехватило горло. 

Зои смотрит на него так, будто вот-вот снова заплачет, и Дерек вздыхает, притягивая ее к себе на колени.

— Все в порядке. Я тоже по нему скучаю.

— Я написала ему, где мы, — гордо продолжает Зои, размахивая пустым конвертом, адресованным Хейлам. — Теперь они с Тео могут прийти на ужин. 

Дерек гладит ее по волосам.

— Было очень мило с твоей стороны пригласить его, — осторожно говорит он, расчесывая пальцами ее челку. — Но они... — слова «не наша семья» умирают у него на губах. Потому что Дерек думает о них именно так. Хотя и не может заставить себя произнести это. — Послушай, Зои, когда я даю тебе свой телефон, не отправляй никому сообщений без моего разрешения, ладно?

— Ладно. Ты мне почитаешь?

Они почти заканчивают «Рыбу-радугу», когда вновь раздается звонок в дверь. Зои возбужденно подпрыгивает, но Дерек жестом велит ей сидеть тихо.

Он открывает дверь и видит на крыльце Стайлза, одетого в пальто, которое Дерек для него купил.

— Не похоже, чтобы ты был ранен или нуждался в помощи. По-видимому, произошла ошибка и... Я просто отправляюсь домой, — говорит Стайлз и разворачивается. 

— Подожди, Стайлз, — неловко начинает Дерек. — Извини, я не должен был уезжать подобным образом.

— Да. Посреди ночи, — раздраженно отвечает Стайлз. — И что это за тупая записка! «Все было круто»? Серьезно?

— Просто мне показалось, что ты очень обрадован тем, что вернешься к семье, — бормочет Дерек. — и больше не хочешь, чтобы мы были рядом. 

— Тебе даже не пришло в голову поговорить об этом? Неее, ты просто уехал, как настоящая зад... — Стайлз замечает Зои, подошедшую к двери. — Ты поступил как придурок, — заканчивает он. — Привет, Зои.

Она заглядывает за спину Стайлзу, но на крыльце больше никого нет.

— Где Тео? Вы можете остаться на ужин. 

— Тео у моего отца. Я же не знал, что случилось. В СМС было сказано...

— Это Зои, — говорит Дерек, что заставляет Стайлза слегка напрячься.

— О, понятно. То есть, я думаю, если ты не...

— Нет, она была права. Я очень скучаю по тебе, — говорит Дерек.

— Папа извинился за то, что мы уехали среди ночи, — добавляет Зои. — Нам нужно было вернуться, чтобы увидеть бабушку и дедушку, и тетушку Лору и остальных. 

— Папа должен был предупредить меня, что уезжает. Это нехорошо — заставлять людей беспокоиться, — отвечает Стайлз, останавливая взгляд на Дереке. — Совсем не хорошо. 

— Он сказал «извини», — настаивает Зои.

Стайлз приподнимает бровь на закашлявшегося Дерека.

— Мне действительно очень жаль, Стайлз. Я не подумал об этом, — с нажимом говорит Дерек. — Я, правда, хотел... в смысле, если бы мы остались в доме, я бы, правда, хотел, чтобы все было по-настоящему.

— Он имеет в виду, что хочет жениться на тебе, и тогда у вас на свадьбе будут леденцы, — твердо говорит Зои. 

— О. — У Стайлза розовеют щеки, но Дерек предполагает, что это может быть от холода. 

Они какое-то время смотрят друг на друга, пока Дерек не слышит, что кто-то идет по коридору.

— Стайлз? Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Скотт? Что _ты_ здесь делаешь? — у Стайлза расширяются глаза от удивления. 

В этот момент Дерек наконец вспоминает, где он до этого слышал голос Скотта — во время одного из многочисленных разговоров Стайлза по скайпу. Скотт Стайлза — это Скотт Макколл, вау. Мир тесен. 

— Помогал с кое-какими политическими делами, — говорит Скотт. Он переводит взгляд со Стайлза на Дерека. — Пока ты не назвал свое имя, я не сообразил, что ты и есть тот самый парень, о котором Стайлз все время мне рассказывал. — Он хлопает Дерека по плечу и ухмыляется. — Вы пообщались?

— Папа сказал, что «ему жаль», — подсказывает Зои. 

В конце коридора раздается шорох, Дерек оборачивается и стонет. По коридору движется Талия, а прямо за ней идет Лора. 

— Кто это, Дерек? — с любопытством спрашивает Талия.

— Вообще-то, сенатор, у меня были кое-какие идеи о том, как пошатнуть Закон о Регистрации, — Скотт подмигивает Дереку и Стайлзу, прежде чем повернуться. — А вы, должно быть, Лора Хейл, — дружелюбно произносит Скотт. — Я наслышан о вашей работе по сохранению земель...

И он аккуратно направляет их назад в кабинет.

Что не останавливает Лору от того, чтобы обернуться и выкрикнуть:

— Теперь ты должен его поцеловать!

— Лора! — резко бросает Дерек, засмущавшись.

Стайлз кусает губы.

— Она вроде как права, я действительно хочу этого, и знаешь, я собираюсь просто...- Он наклоняется вперед и прижимается губами к губам Дерека.

На вкус он как свежевыпавший снег, губы мягкие и сладкие, и Дерек забывается в поцелуе до тех пор, пока не слышит радостные аплодисменты Зои. Слышится глухой звук падения, Дерек и Стайлз отрываются друг от друга и видят, что лежавшие на подоконнике подушки валяются на полу.

— Я слышала, что когда люди женятся, нужно подбрасывать вещи, — объясняет Зои.

— Обычно бросают рис, и сейчас не свадьба, — отвечает Стайлз. — Но спасибо. И я обязательно разрешу тебе подбросить все имеющиеся подушки на нашей настоящей свадьбе. 

Дерек притягивает его ближе, уткнувшись лбом в лоб Стайлза, чувствуя, как тепло заливает его до кончиков пальцев ног.

— Ты действительно уверен в том, что хочешь этого? — шепчет он.

— Я бы не говорил, если бы не был уверен, — говорит Стайлз, притягивая Дерека для еще одного поцелуя. — Возможно, в следующем году это будет для тебя более реальным.

***  
_Четыре месяца спустя_

Стайлз откладывает рукопись, которую читает.

— Дерек! Иди сюда!

— Что такое? — спрашивает Дерек. Он видит название и имя автора на толстой пачке бумаги в руках  
Стайлза и пытается не улыбнуться.

Стайлз переворачивает титульный лист.

— Посмотри! Посмотри на это!

_Стайлзу, Зои и Тео_

— Выглядит, как посвящение, — невозмутимо произносит Дерек.

— Ты серьезно? Ты что, не видишь, насколько это странно? Это наши имена! Кто этот парень вообще такой? Ты не думаешь, что он следил за нами?

— Стайлз...

— Это жутко и странно, то есть мне нравится, как пишет это парень, он мой любимый автор и все такое, но я никогда не разговаривал с ним, откуда он знает мое имя? И наших детей?

Дереку очень хочется рассмеяться, и он из всех сил пытается сдержаться, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

— Дерек, это не смешно. Ты бы стал посвящать книгу людям, которых ты никогда не встречал?

— Нет,- отвечает Дерек. — Я бы посвятил ее людям, которые мне дороги. Людям, которых я люблю.

— Да? Я имею в виду, я практически уверен, что когда ты закончишь того монстра, над которым работаешь, ты посвятишь его мне, все правильно, твоему солнцу и звездам... — Стайлз замолкает. — Постой-ка. Ты никогда не давал мне читать ни одну из твоих работ... но, я читал их, так ведь?

Дерек кивает.

— Ты... ты Джеймс Вест, — шокировано произносит Стайлз.

Дерек снова кивает.

— Я _женат_ на Джеймсе Весте, — говорит Стайлз.

— Да, — отвечает Дерек.

— Я подарил тебе твою собственную книгу, о мой Бог, я пролил на нее кофе, и писал на ней, и вырвал страницу, чтобы...

Дерек целует его, глубоко проникнув в рот языком, и прижимает к кушетке до тех пор, пока Стайлз внезапно не отталкивает его.

— Ты можешь дать мне автограф? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Я хочу повесить его в рамочке на стену.

— Я могу дать тебе кое-что еще, — бормочет Дерек, приближаясь для еще одного поцелуя. Стайлз восхищенно охает, когда Дерек подхватывает его и несет в спальню.

Снаружи Зои и Тео играют и смеются в ярком солнечном свете, рисуя мелом на асфальте, а миссис Луонг с любовью смотрит на них, время от времени отвлекаясь от своего вязания. Маленький голубой домик недавно выкрашен заново и выглядит самым нарядным и ухоженным на всей улице, а почтовый ящик украшает аккуратная надпись «Стилински-Хейл».


End file.
